My Mysterious Message
by Saphire Pnay
Summary: For the last 10 minutes neither of them spoke. One was expecting the other to speak but to no avail, both weren’t ready. One wasn’t ready to hear her explanations and the other merely apprehensive to write more poems in her pink book.
1. Chapter 1:Recovery Undone

**Fanfic:"My mysterious message"**  
  
Chapter 1: Recovery undone.  
  
In the small town of Hillwood, celebration was endless for the dear children and adults that frolicked to gratify the dear heroes- Arnold and Gerald Johansson. Yes indeed, today was a 'new' day for the first Monday of school arrives. It was the month of May and well; the temperature was rising every second. The heat was penetrating in the idle students of P.S 118 at Mr. Simmons 4th grade class. School was almost over...  
  
"Class, class, please settle down!" pleaded the bald headed teacher. "I know it may seem that the end of the school is coming to an end and I have a very 'special' assignment you can do today."  
  
The whole class grunts in boredom of another one of those 'stupid' projects of his. When will there ever be a 'fun' subject?  
  
"What now? Egg project; some stinkin' poetry time; a happy go lost trip to the chocolate factory museum? Jeez, anything but that!" asked our dear Helga. She pouted at those thoughts, though, aimlessly dreaming of another 'loving' connection with the blonde-corn flowered head that sat in front of her. Will there ever be a day with you? Her thoughts rambled as always.  
  
"Umm.. no Helga, I decided to just make an assignment today and due for today. I will want all of you 'special' people to write a wonderful essay or any special way you wish, to here in this neighborhood all because of Arnold and Gerald," explained Mr. Simmons with a huge smile across his face.  
  
The class cheers for an assignment that actually interests all of them. As they calmed down, they began to start before-  
  
"Dang, Mr. Simmons why can't we be in groups? On account of that it's more fun to be in a group- pretty please?" Stinky begged.  
  
"Oh of course, but if anyone needs any help or any supplies, come to me," Mr. Simmons suggested. Somehow, all of the students crowded around Arnold and Gerald. All except Helga and Phoebe.  
  
"Helga, may I suggest to sit by there?" asked Phoebe. Her eyes were begging beneath those spectacles. Of course, she knew that even Helga was 'dying' to sit by Arnold- wasn't it obvious?  
  
"Uh-um..why?"  
  
Phoebe leaned to tell her something 'secretly' but before she could even reason out, someone was walking towards them-  
  
"Hey Phoebe! W-why don't you come and be in m-my group?" asked Gerald. He was nervous to the point if Phoebe even noticed how red his cheeks were burning. Smiling at her, he knew she wouldn't refuse.  
  
"I'll be glad to come over," Pheobe beamed, "only if you'll invite Helga too."  
  
Gerald's eyes grew wide, wanting to laugh his head off. Yeah sure, her? That must be the funniest suggestion he'd ever heard of- instead of preventing himself to be aware of this...this...bully. He felt a presence coming, none other but a friendly football-headed Arnold.  
  
"H-hey Helga," greeted Arnold. It has been two days where he was doubtful of whom Helga is...or was? Oh, such a mystery...such a knowing...such unknown to him. Nervousness struck his every nerve and meticulously watching Helga's expression. Helga was busy preparing a draft of poetry until she heard the words of Arnold. This time, it was different than any other- it was plainly doubt and curiosity. He still is in doubt, she thought. He somehow believes my deepest darkest secret! Once she looked up, she found no words...the memory of two days ago flashed quickly before her eyes. His wonderful face, that uniquely shaped head, an artist, a savior among many and her love- her words were lost in the absence of fresh air...suffocation. But it would be more refreshing if I-I...

* * *

**A/N:Well, that's about it! Please review and if that doesn't satisfy me, I would wait longer than you expect.**


	2. Chapter 2:Decisions, decisions

**"Chapter 2: Decisions, decisions."**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Arnold!_**

* * *

Helga couldn't help what her next move would be but a... smile?, Arnold thought. Just after he smiled back as his puzzled response to her, he had noticed her cheeks brightening to a crimson red. It just made him smile even more. "Helga? What do you suggest of doing for our project?" the intelligent Pheobe asked.  
  
"WHAT?" bellowed Gerald. "Who ever said we added her in 'our' group?"  
  
"Oh come on, Gerald, she isn't that bad once you get to know her," replied Arnold as he patted his friend on the shoulder. Gerald gave him you're-a-bold-kid-Arnold look and eyed him suspiciously. What ever thought of him always defending her? It's just too complicated to ask questions to a bold Arnold.  
  
Whatever his best friend says usually works. Right? I might as well give him a break, he thought, maybe he really knows Helga much more than anyone here. He finally let out a deep sigh and said, "Fine, fine, just as long she at least helps out for us." "So, Helga? Any possible suggestions to start out?" Phoebe asked once more.  
  
The two boys were seated in an utmost confusion. Why would Phoebe even suggest Helga all of a sudden? Wasn't it always Phoebe who started things off? What ever made Pheobe change the usual? A deep thinking Helga aroused herself with the upcoming suggestions that burst out of her. Instead of hearing her, Arnold secretly glared at Helga's poetry since he was seated beside her. This is what he saw:  
  
_Colors of Love Spins of gold, reds, and whites  
  
Blank colored of my words,  
  
Spoken truth of gold  
  
Red of the overbearing,  
  
Swearing,  
  
Caring,  
  
Blaring,  
  
Love for him.  
  
Trails of this happiness  
  
Blissful to be here,  
  
Standing and living home in Hillwood.  
  
Being in love,  
  
Seeing that love,  
  
Finding that love  
  
Helping my love  
  
And forever enslaved with these colors of love._

Arnold wasn't listening to what Helga said or done until... An extensive sound of a shriek ran across the whole vicinity. People walking in the streets immediately stopped their tracks; the birds stopped singing their harmonic summer tunes; and in the class of Mr. Simmons the children turned around to face the hysterical Helga.

"Oh dear, Helga, are you okay?" Mr Simmons asked once he cornered her. Placing a shoulder on her, he wanted to suggest, "Would you want someone to assist you to Dr. Bliss immediately?"

But on the contrary, him seeing Dr. Bliss to his eyes made him fear of sitting in that chair again with his problems. The thought made him step back away from Helga as he returned to his desk as he began to rub his 'lucky' stone hoping for the best.. Sweat glide down her terrified face; her breathing stood as a scarce piece of wool blanket and her eyes maniacally looking for word to the oddly football head. Instead, she deliberately grabbed her poem and shredded it to pieces.

"Helga, I'm so sorry!" Arnold called out to her as she stomped out of the classroom. "I-I didn't mean to!!" Unfortunately, he couldn't continue his apology since Helga was already running out of the room.  
  
He should know...of course, he should know. Yes? No? Maybe so...err., she thought. Decisions, decisions... how she envies this- should she go back or go home to shield behind her room forever? "Nah, I'll go home. What's the point of school anyway?" she decided.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . In the meantime, back to Mr. Simmons class, the children were very perplexed to Helga's odd behavior. Nevertheless, Mr. Simmons himself was busy asking: "Excuse me class! Does any of you know where Helga would be?" he called out from the boisterous class. "Class, class please s---"He lost his voice once Curly toppled on him as he busily tied him to a chair with duck tape and covered his mouth with Curly's shirt.  
  
"Ah, who cares? Helga's gone! Let's party- yay!!" cheered Sid. The class, in absolute agreement, joined the fun. This foolishness of his friends angered Arnold and Pheobe. Though, of course, Phoebe was mainly quiet, deep inside, she knew that defending her friend at this time was definitely necessary. Nobody knows Helga...  
  
Once she turned to see Arnold's expression she was surprised that he too, wanted to explode more than anything. Giggling slightly, her presumption of nobody actually knowing Helga was quite relieving. Arnold understood for some reason. Hmm.. but why?

"Gosh, I guess that pretty much clarifies how gallant he truly is," she whispered. Luckily, nobody heard or noticed. "HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS CELEBRATING ABOUT?!?" yelled the minuscule Arnold to the top of his lungs. "HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE? THIS ISN'T A TIME FOR A PARTY BECAUSE SHE'S OUT OF THE PICTURE! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

With that, he stormed out of the classroom just as Helga did. Running closely to the doors he overheard someone behind calling out to him. As he glanced, it was Phoebe. A huge smile spread in her face and her eyes were brightly lit of contentment. They stopped their tracks: "I-I...just wanna...tell you 'thanks'. I didn't know whether I should have pushed everyone just like Helga would do bu-but...I guess you were the one you did it for me. Thank you," said Phoebe out-of-breath.  
  
Smiling, "Hey, no problem. Just seeing them party off because Helga was gone really, really gets me into a fit. I mean she isn't what she seems to be. Helga has a heart and I've noticed it lately," explained Arnold. Her eyes bulged immensely once a thought ran across her- Did Arnold know already Helga's deep secret or did she somewhat confessed to him? Wow, maybe I've got to follow up with Helga more.  
  
"Did Helga tell you anything?" Phoebe asked as she adjusted her glasses.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If she told you her 'insecurities' by any chance?"  
  
All he could do was bite his lip letting himself seep into confusing thoughts... A convulsing heartbeat leapt from his body once a puzzling memory of Helga on the FTI building stood across him. The thought never occurred to him whether Phoebe might know or not. Inhaling and exhaling, he found his voice:  
  
"Sorry, but c-can you repeat your question?"  
  
An intimidating smile formulated on her face and reiterated her question. Arnold couldn't answer; it was like having his own voice lost with the heavy burden of Helga wandering aimlessly in his mind.  
  
"Fine then, if you want to know, I have an idea what Helga's insecurities are. Also, it's quite clear that you reading Helga's poem so that you can have an idea what or whom Helga is, is pretty submissive of you. And to answer my question, I guess that things are getting very atrocious in your curiosity," she explained with awe in her voice, "Nevertheless, I deeply and truly know Helga if you are willing to move go on your enrapturing adventure. So, if you are going after Helga, I suggest some tips for you, but before I do, I want to ask you one question."  
  
He instantly agreed without regret. Wasn't it his chance of helping Helga for reality?  
  
"Do you want me to make an excuse for you while you and Helga are gone?"  
  
Eyes bulging in surprise and disbelief- I never knew Phoebe could be mislead the truth? But she might save them from trouble...  
  
"If you are making some sort of excuse for us, what exactly would you tell them?"  
  
She gradually placed a finger in her mouth and brainstormed faster than the speed of light, "Easy. Just tell them that you and Helga had symptoms of the most common sickness right now...an awful stomach virus. In this time of year, a stomach virus is likely and rather painful. So lets just say, you two desperately needed a bathroom."  
  
He slightly laughed at this, "sure, sure, just don't tell Gerald anything about me and Helga- please."  
  
"Of course, Helga wouldn't want me to tell anyone too," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Oh, and as I said, once you find Helga, don't ask too much questions. It irritates her; however, don't demand her for explanations. Give her plenty of time to talk because her clarification flows in fragile state. Even if you many not understand some of the facts, be respectful. Helga has a heavier burden than you Arnold, so be patient. If she tells you not to tell a soul of whatever she says to you, that evidently means a pledge on your word."  
  
Too bad I couldn't have brought a notepad and copied notes to this but oh well, I got to find her, thought Arnold. All he need was the truth and nothing more of it, is that all he could ask?  
  
Giggling silently, Phoebe beckoned Arnold, "If you are really that desperate to leave, why don't you catch up with her?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
In the meantime, once Phoebe returned to her classroom, everyone bombarded her with questions:  
  
"Yo Phoebe! Where's Arnold?" called Gerald from the hustling class. Mr. Simmons walked towards her and the whole class became silent. Once all of them, overheard Phoebe's assumption to Arnold and Helga, some students' still was in disbelief. Even if Gerald followed Phoebe, she sat at her usual table and started the project on her own.  
  
Rhonda, whose group was sitting right beside them asked, "I cannot believe this spreading of a virus- how unsanitary food could be! Ha, now I know Helga was in hysterics cuz' of her unsanitary stomach. Good for her; she deserves it."  
  
"Did you see her cry in pain?" asked Sid.  
  
"On account of Helga's stomach virus an' all," spoke Stinky, "Gosh, last week I was sick of all the lemon puddin' and I reckon, it was a stomach virus. Holy cow! My stomach was in hurting too much...like someone twisting my insides. Reminds me of bakin' some wheat bread of my grandmas'- yum-yum. I reckon the lemon puddin' was spoiled or something. Papa took over the toilet after me, and couldn't flush the thing...it was even smelled over at my neighb---"  
  
Rhonda dropped her nail filer, and squealed, "Eww! Disgusting! Hmp! Mr. Simmons! I demand a seating arrangement all due to these...these sick people!"  
  
"Yes sweetheart?" asked Curly who poorly impersonated Mr. Simmons just as he gradually lifted Rhonda's chin. His attire seemed somewhat similar to their teacher except his voluminous, beetle-like spectacles.  
  
"AHHH!!! Not you again! Get away from me! NADINE!" yelled Rhonda. Instead of understanding what she meant, Curly kept on chasing Rhonda and she was madly in great need. Soon, they were running in all different directions of the class. Alas, the heel on Rhonda's new 'Vogue' shoes broke off allowing her to fall flat-faced resembling a totally-expensive-one-of-a-kind-Vogue carpet of the century. "It definitely matches your floral shirt, and of course, the flatness of it," is what Helga would say. Finally, Mr. Simmons, who finally accompanied Rhonda to her feet. "Phoebe tell me, I know you're covering up for them- what's wrong.

_"In my family portrait  
  
we look pretty happy,  
  
lets play pretend,  
  
lets go back to that,"-_ she sang repeatedly in a melancholy tone. Holding a picture of her around the age of 3, her family and surprisingly her too, was smiling ever so fondly as if they had the times of their lives together. It wasn't a usual picture that you see in an everyday basis, it was a picture of what Helga has always dreamed off- well, lets just say, what could have made her to show her true colors. Unfortunately, she never knew why she was so happy in that picture. Tears weren't able to escape her eyes for dry and unemotional face. They were clearly expressed by the shakiness in her voice.  
  
_Can I help you Helga?  
  
I know youre hiding,  
  
But please stop abiding,  
  
From the hurt inside. Why are you hiding?  
  
From all this pain?  
  
Why cant you stop to gain,  
  
instead of feignin. Though I know they love you,  
  
No matter they say its true,  
  
I know that they hurt you  
  
But deep inside they truly love you too. _

"A-Arnold!" Helga bellowed. He was somehow singing his words out and tried to help her by that unusual welcome. Helga was sitting on her stoop with no mind of the world that she didn't even notice Arnold stopping by.  
  
"W-what you're doing here? You're supposed to be in school! she blurted with utter surprise.  
  
"Why you followed me?"  
  
Before she arrived there, she would never expect her shining armor to come save her... "What do you think Helga?" smiled Arnold with a hint of feigned curiosity written all over his face. Without knowing if he was allowed or not, he respectively sat down beside her, preparing to hear her out.  
  
Fumbling with his small fingers, he held his mouth tight from the many accusations of questions jumping inside him.  
  
Smiling, she glared at his fingers and began to speak, "Ah, curious ol' football head, whad'ya want from 'hysterical Helga'? My biography? Who my physiatrists? Oh, I know, its so obvious, questions, questions, questions, QUESTIONS!"  
  
He bit his lip for the millionth time. "Actually, I'll start this off differently. How about no questions?"  
  
All she can do was glare in suspicion and in fright. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Somewhere around Hillwood, two anonymous people scrutinized Helga. They weren't just strangers; they were more of her mystery. They knew her past and her life before also revolves around them. But having her know the truth that could have changed her life, was harder than you think... Just so hard.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She gave a feeble laugh. This was not going to be good. No, no, not at all, she thought. Somehow, she felt trapped and had nowhere else to go and nothing else to say. The words of explanation had to be simple and cool. But how can that be?  
  
"Please, can we talk this out another time? I-I-I-  
  
Bud-dump!!!  
  
Heat of the summer consumed every breath she had to make. Explaining everything (or at least some of it) was all of the suffocation and the dread of dehydration. Imagine if you had so much to say at such an inopportune time.  
  
"Helga!"  
  
Her fall was saved by her weight falling on Arnold's small body. As for the sound, it was Arnold's head that got knocked on her door as she fell on top of him.  
  
"Helga, Helga? Helga...are you alright? Speak to me..."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
**A/N: Okay...I guess you liked this story, so I decided to update...More chapters coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3:Explanations

**Chapter 3:"Explanations."**  
  
**_Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Arnold!_**

* * *

"Please Gerald, I told you repeatedly, despite all my explanations; I apparently have no such clue if Arnold followed Helga or not? Why won't you listen?"  
  
"But Phoebe? Something happened back there with Arnold and Helga. Didn't you see it?" Gerald beckoned his heads with utter pleading and knowing. He just couldn't push away the fact that if Arnold is keeping something serious to Gerald.  
  
She finally looked at his chocolate colored eyes, "What exactly did you see?"  
  
He smirked with victory. "Maybe I shouldn't say, Phoebes."  
  
"W-why? Tell me!"  
  
"Why should I? You can't tell me what happened to Arnold and well, what makes you think I should tell you what I saw back there?"  
  
Phoebe slightly squirmed in her seat, trying her hardest to ignore Gerald. Okay, okay calm down Phoebe, think of the trigonometric equations- sin=opp/hyp, cos=adj/hyp, and tan---  
  
"You know I care bout my best friend?" He began coolly. "Look, I saw him looking at whatever Helga ripped, and that isn't him. You know? Arnold isn't one of those nosy types unless he's desperate to know something important. Tell me, what can be so important that involves Helga? I have this strange feeling that he even followed her," he explained. Hearing this caught her attention, Gerald shouldn't know but deep inside, he deserves to know since he is Arnold's best friend.  
  
"I can see you know Arnold inside and out. But that doesn't explain much, and I'm sorry that I can't fully add on to that either."  
  
He sighed, "Maybe, I'll be bound to know sooner or later. Arnold can't keep a secret from me, its just gonna be hard holding inside."  
  
"What makes you believe he's keeping a secret?"  
  
"He hasn't been acting himself lately Phoebe. You remember yesterday in Gerald field, we won our game with the 5th graders?"  
  
"Of course, I was there with Helga."  
  
Gerald bit his lip to regain his memory. "Everyone was glad we won except Arnold. He didn't seem to be so interested yesterday. You know, he told me he wasn't in the mood to play. What makes him say that a day after he saved the neighborhood?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Phoebe stuttered. He did have a point there.  
  
He continued on, "Arnold usually gives all of us the one on one strategy of the game but no, once he finished his up-to-bat routine, he'll go to the bench and start daydreaming. And once we won, d' ya know what he did?"  
  
With her sad face she spoke. "No, I was too busy cheering the team."  
  
"Exactly what every 4th grader would do- cheer. But Arnold was the only one sitting on the bench not knowing what has happened. The whole time he wasn't paying attention one bit! It was as if he didn't care, and he had other important things to think of other than baseball- his favorite game ever!" he practically yelled in confusion. "But look at today; he had to follow Helga as if it's the most important thing in the world. If you put two and two together, you get the picture something has happened between the two of em'," he explained.  
  
Of a reflex, she gasped. Never has she thought Gerald would even theorize this so precisely. Suddenly, her mouth had gotten dry, having the urge of some water. Hopefully, to regain some other excuse while she's gone. "Mr. Simmons! May I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure Phoebe, be back in time for your presentation!"  
  
"Great! I haven't even started it yet," she muttered once she left the room.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Helga, are you okay?" Arnold asked while wiping Helga's forehead with a damp cloth. They were both in Helga's house at her deserted living room. The room was filled with Olga's trophies of excellence, intelligence, attendance, talents and whatever you can think of. Her recognition was the only brilliance of that room. Shined and spotless in every certificate, ribbon or trophy...  
  
None of the furniture or decorations had anything that appeared oh-so welcome. Everything was battered and used too often like for a bargaining use. There was dust in every corner as if nobody has even tried to clean it up in ages. The small kitchen seemed empty for the cabinets weren't found with spare cans, chips, etc.  
  
"I wonder how it's like to live in the Pataki house," he whispered.  
  
"Not what you ever dreamed of bub," someone weakly said.  
  
A slow smile formed once he heard that voice. The air conditioner directly cooled their bodies, and he easily shifted himself, "Welcome back, Helga."  
  
"Where am I?" Helga said weakly as she began massaging her forehead. "Whoa, I feel like I've been hit by a truck."  
  
Still having that friendly smile, he repeated swiping her forehead until---  
  
"Hey! Who said you can touch me! Gees!" She pouted with anger. The damp cloth was thrown across the room and shattered a picture of an oh-so bonding Olga and Helga. It wasn't a lovely capture. Helga stood apart from her sister with a gnarled face, while Olga shown her wide, appreciative smile.  
  
"Well then, if you didn't know- you fainted," told Arnold who seemed somewhat angry. "I'm only trying to help."  
  
She snickered evilly, "Help? What a moron you are! Invading through my business is what you call 'help'? Ha, I don't think so football head."  
  
It suddenly hit him like a sack of potatoes, for a minute there; he didn't know why he even came here.  
  
"Helga, I had no other choice. You've been avoiding me ever since the heat of the moment issue, and that doesn't seem like the Helga I know. I-I just can't stop thinking about you--"  
  
"Wa-wa-wait! Back up there, did you just say 'you can't stop thinking about me'?"  
  
He shook his head slowly, but in respect, "Actually, if you would've let me continue, I would have said I couldn't stop thinking about you up there saying you, l-l-like? Like-like, uh, um...  
  
Stuttering lowly, Helga said, "love?"

"Love?"  
  
"Love."  
  
No... I must be dreaming! He thought. Then, out of the blue, he started pinching his arm, "Okay then, I'm not dreaming."  
  
Helga, who was busy looking at her shoes, finally faced him with a blithe smile, "It goes to show you, how much complication may come out of me, Arnold. It isn't that easy for you to grip onto my excuse that I've kept for so long. Nobody could ever understand," She ended with a melancholy frown. Oh, how much I can tell you my dear! If only...if only...  
  
"I'm ready when you're ready. But first Helga, tell me the truth, do you really, really, really, love me just as what you said two days ago?"  
  
Gulping all the air she can hold, she whispered slowly while staring deeply into his spell-bounding eyes, "Love is true...love is kind...love is the world that makes me...I cannot live without it, Arnold. Nobody can, it would just seem lonely...very lonely. My life could have been much more depressing but miraculously, love keeps me alive and live to my fullest; just loving you."  
  
He breathed deeply, hoping to have this seep easily in his brain... But, it couldn't.  
  
"You don't understand, do you?"

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4:A little Refreshment

Chapter 4:"A little Refreshment."  
  
She splashed more water on her face. "My, what will I say to Gerald? There must be another way to cover it up- but how?" My, oh my! Such a hot weather! Why can't this school afford some air conditioners, she thought. Phoebe looked at her reflection once more, and smiled whole-heartedly of her imagining the pleading Gerald. Just seeing Gerald plead makes her heart melt. So adorable...so intelligent of many urban legends...so--- wait! Was this a crush?  
  
All she could do was blush incredibly at this thought.  
  
. . . I think I've got it! Arnold 'plus' thinking about Helga 'equals' something far more important than anything else- right? No, no, no, that can't be! What is more important than anything? Usually to Arnold, it would be...him to make Lila like-like him in return. But wait, if Helga is in this situation...would it be...  
  
No.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Gerald, just hope that your thoughts are far more crazy than the truth," he said to himself.  
  
Once he opened his eyes from the deriding tears, he saw a petite figure come towards a taller figure. Rubbing his eyes to decipher, his ears perked up to listen:  
  
"Mr. Simmons, I'm afraid Helga and Arnold aren't here to help out in our group. Since they are sick, I was wondering if you could extend our project."  
  
He smiled, "Well of course Phoebe. I understand. I hope you inform Arnold and Helga into making up even if they are sick."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll keep that in mind, "she replied. Good, that trouble's done for now, she thought with a sigh of relief.  
  
She returned to her seat with an inkling of a smug face. Finally, she turned to Gerald, "Should we start?"  
  
. . . "What? I-I-I do understand Helga. I just need time to seep that in," stumbled Arnold. Oh yeah, now look what you've got yourself into- you're confused! Arnold thought empty headed.  
  
Helga could only shake her head in rebel, "Don't lie to me football-head. I know who's confused and whose not. I've known you ever since pre-k, and by the look in your face, you're nothing but confused." She sighed, "Listen, maybe we can talk another time. It's so hard to say."  
  
A warm hand clasped around hers, "Helga, I know it must be hard to say, but keep in mind you can't keep your feelings, and everything you keep inside forever."  
  
Voluntarily, a mused smile swept in her face, and then, turned into a frown.  
  
"Yeah, I know Arnold. But, you...you just wouldn't understand."  
  
Somehow, he respectively tightened his grip around her hand, "Trust me, I will. If you can understand your feelings, what makes you think I can't understand yours?"  
  
"Because, these feelings are hard to explain!" She quickly stood up, unleashed her hand away from his, and went towards her opened window. The only movement she could have was her pacing. Where else should she go? It's scorching hot out there. Plus, the cool air conditioner stood beside the window. A little cool air might help...I guess.  
  
Simultaneously, Arnold followed Helga. Thoroughly, he gazed closely at her eyes; you can see is her many emotions. But how can a girl like her not show these many emotions in all these years?  
  
"Helga, look at me," he kindly demanded. Once she didn't, he had the courage to shift her gaze by gradually hauling her shoulders to his attention. "I'm not leaving this house until you tell me the truth. I don't care if I have to stand in your stoop all night and day. No matter what you say or do- I'm not leaving. We have all the time in the world. How can hide the truth of yourself, and you still go on through life so easily? You may know that there are many questions inside of me; however, I just want to hear from you. Deep inside, I know you want to tell me as much as you can. Please, since it is all that's worth from me getting out of your house, all I'm asking is to open up and let me see who you are."  
  
Helga couldn't help but want to wax her ears, and have him repeat this a million times. "Do you really care for me that much, Arnold?"  
  
"I care for everyone. No matter who they are, whoever they are, wherever they came from: I care for anyone." He finally released his hands from her shoulders, "Including you." ............................................................................................................................................ Out of nowhere, the bell rang loudly at P.S. 118. Of course, since days in school go so fast, the whole school ended their 'quick' day again. "Class, class! One quick announcement before you leave!" Mr. Simmons professed. The class, somewhat stopped, however, by the looks in their faces you can realize how desperately they wanted to escape.  
  
"We're listenin'; we're listenin'!" Assured the desperate Harold. His palms sweated just thinking when will those hands of his ever handle some delicious fudgy bars.  
  
"Okay! Some of you suggested if I extend this project of yours. And since this is your last major assignment upon your grade, I will extend this project until next week."  
  
Everyone sighed, and then cheered with- "'Yey!' 'Yahoo' or 'Yeah right's". Yes, nearly all the class found this project rather much in their interests. Who would want to leave their friends for a complex mall?  
  
. . . "Bow howdy! When does Mother Nature give us a break from all this darn heat?" said Sid. For the fiftieth time of that day, he swept the perspiration from his hair. "Hey guys, why don't we go to Slaucen's for some ice cream, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I g'ree with ya Sid. On account of the heat--- Whooie!" agreed Stinky who blew some air up his face. Even if it wasn't much of help, at least he made some cool air for him in a span of a mile second.  
  
"Did someone say ice cream? Where? Where? WHERE???" Harold, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention for he was busy envisioning himself swimming in a pool of chilly, cherry smoothies, and other delectables floating around. He began drooling, "Ice cream...."  
  
Stinky and Sid snickered.  
  
"Snap out of it Harold! We're already goin' there. So don't drool," Sid guaranteed with more laughs.  
  
. . . "Hey Gerald!" Phoebe called a distance from the curb where Gerald was standing. Once she caught her breath, she weakly asked, "Gerald? Might I ask if we go later to Arnold and Helga?"  
  
Gerald raised an inquisitive point, "Why? This project is the last major grade in our records. Can't we get an early start off this? Maybe just some plan ----"  
  
Instinctively, she got hold of the hem of his shirt, "I could really have some ice cream right now! Aren't you dehydrated of this unpleasant heat? Don't worry, we'll get a hundred percent on this project with Arnold and Helga in our group. They're one of the most conscientious people in our group, and I promise you, that we won't let ourselves down---  
  
"Wait! When was Helga 'conscientious'?" bombarded Gerald with chuckles.  
  
Finally, she released herself from him and quickly walked away. She knew what she said to Gerald wasn't going to easy but at least it was worth a try.  
  
"Phoebe!! Wait! I didn't mean to ---- " Suddenly he gone to mocking Helga even as he ran after her. Once he retrieved her attention by catching her small hands, he calmly said with a more serious tone, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so stupid. But, really- why would you say Helga as a hard-working person when I don't see she is?"  
  
"Because, I know Helga much more than anyone does! If you were in my shoes, what you say would be incorrect and... hurts."  
  
Right now, she felt like crying. Nobody messes with her friend. If only she had much more courage to stand up to counter Gerald with words instead of crying... just like Helga. That's why she idolizes Helga. Somehow, Gerald retraced the look in her nearly watery eyes. His sudden move was gripping her hand tighter.  
  
"Don't cry Phoebe. I'm sorry to be a fool. Nobody should underestimate and make fun of a best friend of yours. You may know Helga much more than I do. But maybe if you tell me why would Helga be what you say she is, my view would change about her. Right?"  
  
Phoebe sighed, "Yes. I definitely understand what you mean. Apparently, even if I want to elaborate on that, I cannot. Maybe, Helga would show you that effort."  
  
"Why can't I hear from you?" Gerald asked.  
  
"From a swear to my friendship with Helga, if I ever share anything about her, it would break us apart. Nearly everything about Helga is in secrecy. I'm sorry, I can't tell you without her consent," explained Phoebe.  
  
Before Gerald could even respond, Phoebe tugged Gerald's hand and pointed what was in front of them. With a smile in her face she said, "Here we are!" Gerald, said with amusement, "Hey! You tricked me! Eerr.."  
  
He stood where he was even if she began walking to the entrance. Sure, Phoebe is smart and all, but whoa, she is one slick girl to be with, thought Gerald. He looks at her one more time, smiles covertly, and begins retracing her steps.  
  
"Still...it just makes me like her even more."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
For the last 10 minutes neither of them spoke. One was expecting the other to speak but to no avail, both weren't ready. One wasn't ready to hear her explanations and the other merely apprehensive to write more poems in her pink book. The anxiety was weighing on both of them; though, neither not fully prepared. Then, out of the blue---  
  
"OH CRIMANY! What's the deal with this? What the heck do you wanna hear from me? I can't stand myself any LONGER!" yelled the overly impatient Helga. By the looks of it, you could see the same look she gave to him two days ago... confessing her whole soul to the heavenly angel in front of her.  
  
That made Arnold give a couple of seconds to gain the most important question, "Fine, when did this all start?"  
  
"What d'ya mean?" she inquired.  
  
"When did you start loving me?"  
  
With that, silence began once more. But this time, Helga walked over to the loveseat and slouched as she revitalized those memories. Inhaling and exhaling, she did the best explanation she could get so far.  
  
"Helga, where you goin'? Didn't we have a dea-"  
  
However, even as she darted to her bedroom, she cried out,  
  
"I know, I know! I just need to refresh my memories! Hang on!" Whispering lower, "Now...I placed them here yesterday-- where is that. . . ah-ha!"  
  
She went to the living room with a huge box. Then, carefully revealed some of the contents. Holding some aged books and a fragile piece of paper that looked laminated in some fantastic way, Helga explained cautiously, "To make it easier football-head, you might wanna read some of this after I explain or somehow explain everything."  
  
She paused hopefully to see the reaction on Arnold's face. Somehow, she could find the only word that was written in his oblong face-- Crazy. So to prove him wrong, she kept on with her cleverness and secrecy. "I know, once you get out of my house, you'll be coming right back at me asking for clearer explanations. I don't want anyone to suspicion anything out of the ordinary. So instead, consult the 'evidence' before you ask me."  
  
Finally, she beckoned his hands for an answer. He took a step forward, still having his eyes locked at hers, and slowly asked, "Even if I may seem to think of you as crazy, you should keep in mind that everyone's crazy once in awhile."  
  
"Once in awhile? Arnold, this 'craziness' or 'devotion' or whatever you wanna call it, has been part of my whole life. It's okay if you call me crazy," she said once both of them sat down, "but all the 'craziness' is due to---"  
  
"Love," Arnold completed.  
  
He's taking it so coolly yet; he doesn't seem to be asking to many questions. Just waiting...but how should I start? Gosh, if only I planned this out before, thought Helga.  
  
Somehow, unbelievably her light bulb illuminated. "If you're what people say as a 'bold-kid', give me the reason why you're in this world?"  
  
He looked closer to her and eyed her in victory, "Our parents."  
  
Instantaneously, she raised her finger and pointed, "Ah, ah, ah- nope. Surely, I knew bold people like you have weak points."  
  
"What? It's our parents...unless, you wanna say some God. W--- "  
  
She folded her arms in a mature way and impressively said, "It pains to know that you have no idea in the cycle of life. If your parents were here right now, they would be devastated on knowing their only son has no clue on what they've given to him."  
  
Arnold frowned in sadness with regret and pity. If only he had his parents in his life again, he'll know for sure.  
  
"Arnold, even if your parents aren't here, you should be proud that they have given you something I have never got in my life...something every kid appreciates."  
  
Still, he had no answer but asked,  
  
"What? What is it?" 


	5. Chapter 5:Pink Girl

**Chapter 5:"Pink Girl"**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Hey Arnold!  
**

* * *

"Love, Arnoldo...love," she whispered, "They have given you their love, and you are always bonded because of that love. That's why even if they aren't here right now; you're always connected by the love in your hearts. Every kid can't live without love. Love is the cycle of life and it's never ending. Also, with that bond in our family, we are proud to be part of them and one day, who knows, you'll be in love with someone else. Too bad I don't have it..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Arnold couldn't stop the usual questioning again.  
  
"My parents don't exactly love me. Ha, that would totally be a joke if they ever did," she just stares blankly at the picture she was holding in her stoop. "I know what you're thinkin'- 'That's just plain crazy'...well, football head, it just is... and I'll never know why.'  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. "Have you ever asked why?"  
  
"LISTEN!!! Even if I stand there and try to ask one...just ONE stinking, mingle and harmless, question, do you know what happens? Do you know what they do?!?" She screams as she releases the pain out of her heavy chest. Just then, she turns to Arnold- who could only look so somber as he holds his ground. "They...they...they just ignore and don't listen. Bob usually says, "Get out of my way Olga. I'm gonna miss my Beeper commercial. And As for Miriam, she sleeps like a dog for hours and hours. Sure, my life is just peaches and cream," said whispered as she gritted her teeth in anger. Pausing and regaining a casual conversation, she continued as if Arnold wasn't there at all: "My family treated me that way ever since I was 4 years old and to this day, nothing's changed. Just nothing. Somehow, I can't help think of one thing that made me survive from the loneliness I had if my parents weren't around...sometimes, I could see it as a miracle but every time, I can only see myself thankful. It was so long ago that I remember this...the first day of pre-school. Well, I was excited to go somewhere other than being home. Oh god, it was like the greatest day in my life to see other people...kids who I can relate to, or maybe listen to my problems or even make friends with."  
  
She sighed, "I was waiting in the kitchen for my dad to bring me to school, and least to my surprise, he and my mother were busy admiring my 'perfect' sister playing piano. So I reminded them over and over again that today was school and as you may not guess, Dad pushed me aside with, 'In a minute Olga." For the love of god, he doesn't even know my own name! What kind of father is that? I kept on telling him that I was late. Instead, without wasting my time with them, I left the house. It was raining really hard and I didn't really feel like to go back home. I just...well, wanted to be alone like I always was.  
  
I was walking out of my instincts. The only thought that came to my head was, 'what have I done wrong for my parents to isolate me from their life? Or 'why can't they appreciate me just the way I am.' I really don't know but around that time, I had this aching feeling that it was all my fault. That I was not up to their standards of being a Pataki...like some kind of mistake to be sent to earth by some heavenly god or goddess up there.  
  
I mean, nobody out there in the streets, not even a bum or stranger didn't even ask me, 'why are you walking by yourself?' or 'Where's your Mommy or Daddy'. It simply made me feel small...lonely...useless...just helpless. I've never felt like this before since I've always been a strong girl. But just walking to school and seeing the adults turn away from me; a family covered in a huge umbrella; a couple holding hands and saying how much they loved each other just made me regret of being in this world. For all I asked those heavenly people up there was hope and you know what, I just did, until-"  
  
I came to you, "finished Arnold. He had a thoughtful smile in his face.  
  
"What? H-how? You still remember?" Hardly to forget her frivolous thoughts, her mouth hung wide in awe.  
  
That smile remained and he whispered, "Why would I? I mean that's the first time I met you. I don't think it's harmful to have memories of the Pink girl."  
  
"Pink girl?"  
  
He chuckled heartedly and continued, "Pink girl...I called you that when I saw you. Hmm...let's see. I remember that I was in my Grandpa's Packard. I don't know but that day my grandparents went to far among themselves!  
  
_My Grandma blindfolded my Grandpa and bet him that he wouldn't park right in front of my school. He agreed and had driven well, but he would usually knock a fire hydrant or two. Honestly, they went too far with their insanity, and I kept trying to unfold the cloth but Grandma blocked my way. I didn't even waste my time so I looked out the window to spare the time.  
_  
_Something caught my attention one the pink girl...I couldn't see with the heavy rain however; I knew she was in pink and...wet...  
  
_"GRANDPA! Stop!!!" The miniscule Arnold shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What now Short man?" Grandpa asked as he nearly bumped into the car in front of him but I guess you can say the older, the wiser our elders are.  
  
"There's a pink girl. She needs an umbwella! Stop pwease!" He pleaded.  
  
"Aww...listen to that Pookie, it's seems like short man is in love," Grandpa told his wife.  
  
"I'm NOT in wuv! The pink girl is really wet! Pwease stop the car...she might get a cwold," he insisted with more plead, "I don't want her sick." To his surprise, the car slowed down as they parked beside the 'pink girl'.  
  
I came out and...and I said that I," said the pondering Arnold, "I like your bow because it's pink like your pants. Funny..I didn't expect to see the 'pink girl' to look that _pretty_."  
  
"Pre-pretty?" Again, where were those cotton buds when you need them?  
  
"If I knew more English, I would have elaborated to that. You were seemingly sweet...kind...and very shy. You still have the beauty in you. You just don't show it very so often as before," he said with appreciation.  
  
Spending this moment with Arnold made Helga smile in satisfaction and somewhat relieved around him. It had never occurred to her that he still...well, remembered.

* * *

"Yeah...just when I saw you, I thought it was a miracle, or a messenger from heaven or just a sign of hope. Actually, I immediately thought of it all of the above," she slightly chuckled, "That compliment didn't just who I am, but my whole entire life."  
  
She laid her head on the armrest to pause and regain her breath. Wistfully, she closed her eyes to continue on: "I mean, nobody in my life had said something so nice before. It was like I wasn't alone in this world anymore. And I had a chance to see the meaning of being in this world. Just when thought of losing hope, you appear out of nowhere. You may think I'm crazy. But the truth of the matter, when you said that to me, you gave me hope and you made me that much stronger."  
  
She continued easily about her story pertaining to the past. "It was just a crush but I guess I wanted more attention since...well, I don't have that happenin' at home. Then, I fell in love. I've never thought of how love feels but it surely made me realize I am a 'real' person."  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
"W-what? No it's not," she exclaimed.  
  
"I never took this seriously. I mean, you of all means, already told me this before but I never thought of it highly serious. It's just my fault," he shut his eyes angrily.  
  
Helga gripped his shoulder, "It isn't your fault. Even if you may think so, it's actually all because of me."  
  
Arnold acted as if he didn't hear her, "Of all people, I was also breaking your spirit down. Why must I be so dense?"

* * *

Helga kept her silence after what she unbelievably heard of Arnold. Why is her love blaming himself for all this time it was her fault? It just didn't make any sense.  
  
"Don't you see Helga? No matter what you say about yourself, you are a person so unbelievable that even I have no words to describe who you are--- "  
  
"Of course, there aren't any words! I'm nothing to be described after all," said Helga.  
  
Arnold couldn't help but continue on, facing her eye-to-eye, "No matter what you think of yourself, I believe that you are smart and outstanding than any other normal 9 year old girl. Do you know why?" She nods in confusion. "Because I've heard you'd receive some incredible recognition from your intelligence."  
  
"Yeah right! You're just makin' me feel better."  
  
With a smile, he fumbled inside his pocket to retrieve a copy aptitude test that the 4th grade class took a month ago. Opening it, Mr. Simmon's handwriting clearly written- Helga G. Pataki's outstanding future. "So explain to me of having your test switched with Harold's fine and insuperable future?"  
  
Speechless, her mouth left hanging with disbelief and written all over her face was How?"Comes to show you that you can't keep this secret forever, right? What happened was...

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6:Capability

**Chapter 6: "Capability"**

_**Disclaimer:Don't own Hey Arnold! Thought I wish I could:)**_

* * *

He was busy talking to Gerald when he notices Harold grief-stricken in the bench. Gerald, as always, excused him to go forth to Harold and be the bold Arnold again. Once he cornered Harold, he immediate discovery was quiet sobbing.  
  
"Harold? What's wrong?"  
  
"Leave me alone Arnold!" Harold insisted between gasps and tears.  
  
"I can help you. So tell me, what's wrong. I mean, you aren't like this and people will eventually know you're crying and they'll make different versions of why you are crying. You know the system of rumors. Com'n, I know you don't want that to happen, right?"  
  
"Okay, okay! You remember my aptitude test? Well, it seems that my test has been switched with HELGA! You hear me? H-e-l-g-a! Of all people, it had to be her! She took my future away...the future that my parent's would love me to get! Now, it's all gone!!!"  
  
After that surprising revelation, I went to Mr. Simmons and he clearly told me that Eugene confessed to have accidentally switched your tests. The truth Helga G. Pataki, you are supposed to have a future that can be overly successful but the problem is that you show others you aren't capable. Why is that?"  
  
"My parents and everyone wouldn't give a hoot even if I achieve to my highest! Why must I stress myself out when I won't receive anything out of it!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Helga. You will receive so many things of the achievements and talents you have. One thing of course, is the respect of other people---  
  
"Quietly, she assured, "No, it isn't that easy. People wouldn't understand me...they never did."  
  
"No," Arnold said with confidence. "I believe that the world needs to know who Helga G. Pataki 'truly' is. All these years, you've covered yourself in a mask. This is your chance Helga. This is your chance to show the world how intelligent Helga G. Pataki is," he paused and then whispered, "We really need people like you in this world."  
  
"Why? Will the world care?" She questioned. However, inside she's melting by each and every single word spoken. It's as if---  
  
"I care Helga and pretty soon, the world will care. Your future could be something worth wanting for. You can be anything you wanna be. Since this aptitude test has given you a prediction of your future, nothing is stopping you the path of success," he informed. Then, without haste, he held her hand and slowly said, "Listen Helga. I know it must be hard to start a 'new' life again but it's worth taking the chance. There are consequences for what wrong we've done and we just have to face it. We can't hide forever... you can't hide."  
  
Speechless, she was agape. Melting is all she could do...  
  
However, Arnold, with hope in his sea green eyes continued on, "I'll tell you something Helga." With her nod, he stood but both held each other's hand. She too, stood in front of him. Seconds left...  
  
"What is it?" Helga asked warmly. Gazing at his eyes, she found him jumbling through his thoughts.  
  
Arnold inhaled deeply, afterwards, exhaled. "What if I said I'm giving you a second chance?"  
  
Confused, Helga inquired, "Second chance of what?"  
  
"Of what I can think of you," Arnold managed to say gently, "If you will show me the truth Helga, then, maybe...just maybe I can change something of myself to you."  
  
Helga, of course, couldn't believe her ears- that only made her speechless.  
  
"Trust me. If you risk yourself to being whoever you should be, it's evident that something like this has a reward. Other than respect of the people among us, I'll be by your side and helping you through tough times...just like a friend," he whispered as if it was their little secret, "or maybe something more."  
  
Helga found the strength to raise her finger and point out she would need to be excused. With his agreement, (which was a smile) he approved. She didn't even hear his response because she darted out of the room. A split second, Arnold heard screams out in her backyard. Running, once he reached, he had to rub his eyes to see...  
  
"A cart-wheeling Helga," Arnold mused, "I've never thought I'd see a day." He leaned against the screen door and a smile immediately formed.

* * *

At Slaucen's Ice cream Parlor, Phoebe and Gerald were having a wonderful time than we expected. Phoebe had placed the certain issue aside and made a splendor of interesting conversations. Gerald, on the other hand, couldn't help the ache at the sides of his mouth because he'd shown many smiles to her.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't two lovebirds," teased Harold, who had a huge smudge of chocolate syrup on his chin. "It's not everyday that your best friends are gone and you have a nice time together."  
  
"And look at that! They have one of those special sundaes those happy couples ask for! I reckon they are---"  
  
"LOVEBIRDS!!!" Sid, Stinky left the parlor with laughter.  
  
Harold leaned against Phoebe's seat, scooped a mouthful of their sundae and whispered with malice, "So what'll happen next? You'll ask Arnold and Helga for some kind of double dating!" Instantly, he ran with boisterous laughter. "I'm tellin' ya...it wouldn't be a pleasant sight to see Arnold and Helga together."  
  
"Please leave us alone," whispered Phoebe kindly. Fortunately, she was busy gazing the corner of her table.  
  
"Harold, what ever happened to Patty and the parlor dates that you've had together, huh? Are you telling me that you and Patty are what-I-think- you're-doing?" No one should mess with Gerald- the boy who knew urban legends and...some spicy secrets.  
  
"W-what! N-NO! We're just friends!"  
  
Cleverly Gerald said, "So what'dya think we're doing? We're just hanging out. Just like what you and Patty usually do most of the time. Right bubba?"  
  
Carefully, Harold stood straight and fearfully agreed, "Y-yeah...sure." He walked a couple of steps to the door but before he stepped outside, he returned to his usual spot and asked, "You won't tell anyone about us right? I mean you seem like the only one who 'really' knows."  
  
"Only if you will stop the rumors about us- then, we'll keep a promise," Gerald murmured. With an instant agreement, Harold left with sweat at the sides of his face. He vowed to think before he speaks. Who knows where his mouth will come across? Especially when it comes to Patty...  
  
"I'm really sorry about that," Gerald started, "I didn't know they'll be here too."  
  
"No, no, no. It really isn't anyone's fault. We came at an inopportune timing," Phoebe assured.  
  
"You know ordered this...this sundae special cuz' I thought you wanted it. Not because... you know," Gerald bragged.  
  
A sweet yet sad smile came from her face, and assured as normal as possible, "Of course...of course." She sighed inside and her heart remained still instead of beating out of her chest. "I thought being with Gerald was worth it. Well, it just stands the same," she thought sadly.  
  
"Phoebe, are you okay?"  
  
"Never better," she said lying. "I think I should go. My father planned a fencing match tonight and I'm a little bit late."  
  
"Well then, let me bring ya there."  
  
"No...I'm---"  
  
Kindly, "Phoebe, I see no problem. Anyways, I have to take that route cuz' I've gotta see what's up with Arnold."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Passing the first block, Phoebe bravely asked, "Gerald, can you define being in love and having a crush?"

* * *

With that he stopped, scrutinized her quickly, and then thought for a professional type of definition. "Well, having a crush is a feeling of warmth inside for another person. People would think of it as a liking- that's a possibility. Then, if it can, this feeling grows stronger and all you ask for this special person is...well, attention. You melt whenever you see him or her. And Jamie told me that the world crumbles and he sees himself with this girl. That, Phoebe is an example of falling in love."  
  
If only she knew that Jamie was m...  
  
She silently gulped, "H-have you ever been- you know- in love?"  
  
She's pinning me, she's pinning me! "To be honest, I think what I have now is a crush." Why??? WHY DO I HAVE TO LIE???? "How bout you? Is there any special guy? Who warms that heart of yours?" It was so easy to tease her but it was so hard to tell the truth. If Arnold were to say one thing about this, it would just be- which we all know of- fear of rejection. "This happens all the time," he'll assure me.  
  
"NO...this only happened once in my life. One move can mess things up with me... mess me up BIG time." Yes, Gerald. You are one complicated boy living a life of theories. WHY can't you ever try these theories? Who knows, it may actually work...  
  
Having that moment with himself made Phoebe the courage (which she learned from Helga) to say, "I probably would say the same. Nothing serious, it's just a foolish infatuation of mines."  
  
"You should tell the guy about this. He'll be one lucky guy to have one of the most brilliant girl I've ever knew. Or at least get to know him more- as a friend," suggested Gerald with a gleam in his eyes. However, within that gleam would be the teardrop flowing down his cheek. Behind those eyes that were burnt; burnt right down to the heart; where it aches more and more just by every single heartbeat for her. The emotions were an endless flow of tears.  
  
Shyly smiling, "I wish I can but I can't."  
  
Catching the attention for the second, "Why?"  
  
"You may find this silly and quite dull. I prefer to stand my ground. Frankly, it really isn't as important." For a pretty smart girl like me, I'd lie to the last person I want to lie with. Is there any better excuse than this not being important? This has been important since what? A couple of years ago...sure Phoebe, it's just a CRUSH. Aren't I so smart to define that myself?  
  
"Isn't as important? Whad'dya mean?"  
  
Biting her lip, she sat at the nearby bench. Phoebe, you are an idiot. Look what you've gone yourself into...  
  
. . .  
  
Every so often, Helga would scream as if she won a million dollars. In reality, the million dollars was hope...hope that Arnold was giving her a CHANCE. A C-H-A-N-C-E to know her!!! The chance of a childhood wish to finally come true! The only thing that is holding her back is:  
  
"So we've got a deal right?"  
  
She immediately stopped those cartwheels, "Deal?"  
  
"Didn't you know I mean? About chance---"  
  
"Oh! That..." she trailed off with doubts again.  
  
He chuckled, "Don't tell you forgot! Must I repeat myself again?"

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7:Psychology

**Chapter 7:" Psychology"**

* * *

Arnold chuckled, "Don't tell me you forgot! Must I repeat myself again?"  
  
She pursed her lips in a kind of friendly yet disgusted fashion, "No."  
  
Turning aside, she sadly sat at a long beach chair that catches the view of 2 lovebirds singing with other neighborhood lovebirds. It was quite an excellently performed chorus and shall we say- romantic as well?  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you were willing to be the 'real' Helga," he said as he sat beside her. "I wouldn't mind it if you made a suggestion or two for yourself."  
  
When he didn't get an answer, he turned to the other side, inhaled slowly and said lowly, "It's not that I want to control life Helga. What I said back there was all suggestions. I'm sorry to force something like that all down to you. In this situation, nobody can control you...I'm only trying to help. Don't be angry-"  
  
"The thing is Arnold, I'm not angry at you. To be honest, I appreciate those suggestions and am willing to do every right to show you who I am," she sighed lovingly, "There is no point of saying you're sorry because I'm grateful for everything you've done to me. Do you think that doing those cartwheels expressed anger?"  
  
He smiled and faced her, "Now, you know I'm not that dumb to see how you feel. But you seem doubtful about the deal. I had this thought that you were angry at me for pushing you into this-"  
  
"Never," she said, "Yes, I was doubtful but I actually wanted to do this sort of thing but it's hard. People wouldn't understand." Placing a hand in her forehead, she rubbed the ache, "There'll be some strange things happening to me and I know it. Change is hard for me."  
  
"But this change is for the better," Arnold replied as he placed his hand upon her shoulder, "We all aren't used to the changes in life however, it's worth the risk. And if there are any problems, I'll help you handle them. Trust me, people will get used to you. Maybe not at the start but in the end, people would think that the old Helga didn't even exist! Just give it a chance, please? For me..."  
  
He softened her heart and somehow, she didn't even notice herself drop to his shoulders (imagine a taller Arnold). "I'll try. What have I got to loose?"  
  
By that, Arnold nudged her and whispered the words with the sound of the wind, "A wish of a lifetime." Once she looked up into his spell-bounding eyes, she discovered perched in his other shoulder was a bluish-green lovebird. Slowly, she turned to her opposite shoulder and saw the other pinkish-red lovebird in which the other bird desired.

* * *

"Gerald, it's practically nothing to be done about this okay," she insisted as they began to walk their route.  
  
"Why? He isn't too smart to understand you? I know there are guys that can be too immature. I get what you mean," he replied.  
  
That brought her to a halt, "He's quite smart Gerald and isn't those type of guys who breaks your heart once you find out that he was only interested for attractiveness."  
  
"Then, why can't you tell him? You seem to say he's mature enough to understand- right?"  
  
"Gerald, I ask you again. Please stop invading my personal life. There are just some reasons that should be kept okay?" The truth of the matter, she desperately desired to tell him every single secret she has but NOT this one until the time is right.  
  
He mocked her with chuckles, "Sometimes, your mind isn't in place when it comes to love. It amazes me to see this."  
  
This made her furious. "ARE YOU INSULTING ME?"  
  
"Actually, if I'm right. I was complimenting you. Gee Phoebe, you really have to think things like love differently than treating this as something not so important," he bragged incisively. Mild chuckles came and he added, "I thought you were smart enough to know this!"  
  
Forward she stomped, pointed her finger at him, and said menacingly, "Listen here. I know what I'm doing and I don't need someone like you to tell me how I run my life! Only my parents can run my decisions but not you. Even if I'm smart does not mean I don't take some of my thoughts critically. Its hurts me to know a friend like you can insult me in a way that I never thought you would. Tell me, what's the purpose of friend like you?" When there was no reply, she whispered warningly close to him that their noses touched, "Basically a braggart who doesn't think before he speaks. Goodbye Gerald and goodbye for as long as I exceptionally live without seeing your face!"  
  
In the end, Gerald was left in his position. She left him without a glance or any doubtfulness in her running out of there. His entire throat was dry, his eyes sparkled more as he was in the verge of those tears. He clamped his fists tighter and tighter until his fingernails dug into his palm painfully- painful of a heart to broken- possibly for a lifetime.  
  
What if he told her the truth before this? Would it save their friendship? Was there a chance of going back in the past to change the wrong he'd done?  
  
"When I thought I could have her closer in my life; I only pushed her far down the highest cliff," he whispered with soreness. Heavy and uncontrollable aches vibrated throughout his weak body. Then, he couldn't manage to hold himself in a standing position of greatness and victory. Instead, he dropped to his knees in the deserted cement, and sobbed endlessly. This was his emotion of premonition- just a flow of tears- endless and overbearing- wishing he can drown with his excessive foolishness. Now, he realized that he was one of those immature guys too...

* * *

In my mind I couldn't help thinking that I- Arnold, was holding Helga. She easily let her guard down to me- something that she's never done every so often. Truth is, I'm relieved. But, it's just so...strange. Oh, god.  
  
"Arnold, you're turning hot," said Helga with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
She then, placed her hand on my forehead and rapidly, my temperature rose higher and higher by the minute. Looking at the reflection in her window, I was red as Snow White's apple. Don't you think it's bizarre that I look like I'm turning ill, yet there doesn't seem to be any feeling of dizziness or nausea?  
  
"Let me get you something to drink," she insisted. Without haste, she dashed into the house. I sigh and whisper frantically, "God. What is it with me?" I soon try to breathe calmly. Then, I get out of my seat and laid my back against a huge tree clutching the coolest shade. "This is better than standing out in the sun," I muttered lazily.  
  
"Arnold! " In her hands held two iced, cold lemonades. I couldn't help blind myself with the bright sun's rays that shone behind her and grasping her powerful posture. Two clouds seemingly rendered on each side of her body as if she was an angel descending from the heavens. Not to mention, the concern in her eyes. I've never seen the intense concern in them before.  
  
"Here," she said as she handed over the glass. "I brought a thermometer too- you know- just to check it out." She fumbled in her pocket and handed that as well. "You should put that in your mouth first." I was so close into drinking the coolness of a blissful drink. Man, do you know how darn hot it is out here?  
  
Sighing, "Helga. I'm not sick."  
  
She looked at me as if I was a crazy bum who didn't know the difference of being sick and being healthy.  
  
Accidentally, I bit my tongue and slowly said truthfully, "I'm not heating up as you think I am. It's something else." Even if I said the truth (well not specifically) my face and body was burning like apple pie from the oven. Somehow, I couldn't even bring myself to look at her eye to eye.  
  
A strange instinct came to me that she had her eyes penetrating to see my own. Concealed though. A swift breeze approached and instantly, I was cooler, and with a wave of relief, my heat vanished. At last, I managed to look at her.  
  
She was busy stroking a gold object with a sweet smile in her face. At that time, it seemed as if I've glimpsed back in time in remembrance. "Pink girl," I whispered with an easy smile. Pink girl still lived... lived inside of her, I thought.  
  
When I looked up, the object was gone and this time, she was looking at me with less concern this time. "Hmm... It seems that my blushing Arnold has recovered," she said in a dignified manner.  
  
My mouth hung in awe, stuttering I say, "H-how?"  
  
She turned her head aside holding that smile, and pronounced, "I used a method called psychology. For the most part, it wasn't that difficult because I know you all too well."  
  
"I've never heard of that." I grabbed the cool lemonade and drank the contents quickly as a quick rush of heat almost returned.  
  
She knelt more comfortingly in the grass, scooting closer to me, and weakly spoke, "Psychology is the science of the mind or of mental states and processes. In plainer terms, it's the study of what a person thinks and in a way; it's a cool little puzzle. Especially when it's about you." Next thing I know she gripped my hand and her eyes began to droop. Here, I could imagine how tired she was with her talking about her past until now.  
  
Looking up to the skies, it was close to the sunset. And a deep chilling breeze caught my spine.  
  
"Wake up Helga." When she didn't, I wasn't at all embarrassed to carry her to the sofa and tucking her in.

**To be continued...**


End file.
